


【🔞游戏】——空逅<盾铁>/2-②#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/2-②#CHE

说完Steve狠狠咬住他的耳垂往下扯。

“啊！”

Tony惨叫出声，耳垂的软肉被对方牙齿紧咬，痛的手指发麻。

“放开我！”

对他的话Steve只给出冷哼，他舔着耳垂处窜出的丝丝鲜血，满足的将tony更用力抱进怀里。

“你好甜。”

咯噔，挣扎的人放弃般的一动不动。

“你……需要医生，Steve。”

“不，我不需要，我只需要你。”

Steve一边说着，一般吻向他的脖子，撕扯他的衣服。

“你！你真的觉得你上了我，我就会爱上你吗？”

这人怕不是疯了！Tony瞪着他，连反抗都弱了。

如果他是这么想的，那除非自己能把面前这个发狂的大个子揍趴在地，否则也只能任人宰割。

“不试试怎么知道？”

Steve的眼睛带着诡异的红光，他一把扯开tony的衬衫，纽扣飞溅出去时，大手撕开碍事的衬衫，一口含住乳头，用力咬下去。

“啊！”

tony整个身体往前倾，下体栖向Steve夹在他双腿间不停磨蹭的大腿，尴尬的体位让他羞愧难当，忍不住伸出双臂抓住Steve的肩膀，喘息着，用力吞了几口气才勉强开口，但疼痛并同时带来的酥麻感让他难以成句。

“s……Steve，放开我，求你了。你不想要这个我保证。”

额头开始有汗水滴下，不偏不倚的滴落在Steve刚刚好抬起的额头上，顺着额头流到眼角，简直像是Steve在哭一样，tony不由的倒吸一口冷气。

“你不会想这样，你需要真正爱你的人来爱你。”

“呵……这句话，你对我说过两次你知道吗？”

Steve惨淡的看着他，紧接着他便就那么抬着头吻上低向自己的下巴，吻上对方的嘴唇。

“什么？！”

Tony不懂他的话，他也不解释，仅是堵住那张拒绝他的嘴，舌头探入，纠缠着，手指也开始不安分的往下探去，解开腰带的声音格外刺耳，tony跟着一颤，赶紧拉住Steve的手腕，含着Steve的舌头摇头。

Steve却毫不手软，挣脱他的手一把握住半勃的分身，用力捏握，tony只觉腰使不上力，疼的他咬牙忍耐，两条腿不断的打颤。原本抓着Steve手腕的手此刻不得不攀附这对方结实的小腹来支撑濒临滑倒的身体。

自己的手臂随着对方撸动自己的动作在两个人的小腹处一上一下。

嘴里承受着粗暴的侵入，下半身被无情的揉捏，呻吟声不禁外泄，五指泛白的紧抓着他的小臂，想尽办法从Steve的怀里挣脱出来。但他的反抗是如此的无力，肉棒被人用力握着粗鲁而无节奏的摩擦着，口腔内壁被舌头顶的酥麻，他的身体开始燥热，小腹像有团火在燃烧，引得他开始回应握着自己分身的手，缓慢而不情愿的挺腰。

“哼哼……”

Steve放开他的嘴，发出轻微而残忍的笑容。Tony身体随着他的笑声停止动作，羞愧的别开头喘着粗气。

“很爽吧？你喜欢这样不是吗？”

说着Steve再次用力撸动他的分身，引出tony一阵闷哼。

“才没有！混蛋……把手，拿开！”

“没必要害羞，你看……你正享受着，在我的手里。”

他从底部一口气撸到顶，挤出肉帮里的晶莹液体，发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声，像是不过瘾般，他用手扣着上面的小孔，一下一下的让tony颤抖连连，别说起身了，tony现在就连好好支撑身体的力气都没，绝望而屈辱的喘着粗气。

Steve的手带着魔力，抚摸到哪，那儿就会想被点燃了般，刺激着，摧残着tony的理智和羞耻心。

好热。

“唔……哇……嗯……！！放……开……”

伴随着Steve的抚摸和一直以来的忍耐刺激，tony几乎立刻被搞得丢盔卸甲，快感的来临是如此之快，连他自己都没想到，只能绝望的昂起头躲避探过来的嘴唇，双目盯着天花板，委屈而羞愧的大喊着在他手里释放。

白浊的液体从前端喷出，洒在入侵者手上，而射精却持续了好一会儿，肿胀的分身在他手里微微颤抖着想吐出最后的精液。他的腰肢并没随射精而停下，反而无意识的在Steve的掌心中磨蹭着。

“你看，你是喜欢被这样做吧？”

一股浓烈的腥臭味突然窜入鼻腔，tony下意识垂下眼睛，嘴唇却先一步感受到障碍物伴随着精液的味道堵住了自己的嘴巴，瞬间睁大眼睛。Steve带着掌心指尖的精液在他的嘴唇上来回磨蹭，那些白浊浓稠的东西被摸进tony的嘴里，那味道可真不怎么好，tony皱着眉头想脱开。

但紧接着他被重重地撞在墙上，随后被Steve粗暴的翻转过身，把他的脸按在墙上，“唔嗯！”

双臂下意识的撑住墙，大脑还没反应过来，就发觉下体一凉，裤子连同内裤被人一把拉下，这是他才感受到真正的恐惧，身体不禁颤抖着，鸡皮疙瘩爬满全身。

“不……别这样，求你了！”

颤抖的哭腔并没换来同情，他的头被一只手按在墙上，脖子扭曲的转向一边，看不到Steve在干嘛，但金属腰带被解开，拉链被拉下的声音是如此的震耳欲聋。

不要！

紧接着火热的东西顶住他的后穴，连扩张都没，大家伙便不耐烦的往里进攻。

“啊啊啊！”

撕裂的痛感击得tony头皮发麻，脚下一软差点跪在地上，Steve用胳膊捞起他支撑着他。

“不……不可能进得去的……”

艰难地说出这几个字就让tony精疲力尽，夹紧屁股不愿让那个戳在屁股里的大东西再往前进。

“相信我进得去！”Steve的声音透着欲望的沙哑，他忍不住吞着口水再次挺腰，他的分身被卡在那儿一点儿也不舒服，提着肉棒左右撞击着tony的内壁，想开垦出一条大道，“放松点儿，不然受伤的只会是你。”

放你妈个p！

Tony在心里绝望的大骂，他怎么可能放松，这可是侵犯，是强奸啊！

就在tony进行心理宣泄时，他的头被松开，那只手从脖子后探出托着他的下巴以诡异的姿势往后拉，强硬的被扳到Steve面前，随后被Steve深深的吻住，那吻很长，几乎让他缺氧，要不是腰被Steve搂着，自己两条胳膊也狠狠地抓住那条胳膊，他早已瘫倒在地。

缺氧让大脑开始晕眩，身体发软，身后的进攻却变得没那么强硬艰难，后背被Steve的粗劣扣子隔得生疼，腰也被他的大手勒出大片的淤青。

“放松，感受我。”

混沌的大脑传来Steve的声音，tony茫然的点头，嘴唇被放开，只来得及大口呼吸，而与空气一同达到他体内的还有后穴中的滚烫肉棒！

“啊……”

Steve牢牢抓住下意识想躲开的tony，一鼓作气直接将自己插入最深处，tony的嘶吼在他耳边响起，却激起他更大的欲望，那绝望带着疼痛的沙哑声就像媚药一样，让Steve蚀骨入髓，开始埋头用力来回进出。

每一次的插入都深入到底，tony只感觉内脏被搅乱，一来一回之间他的身体被带着一进一退，裸露在外的屁股伴随着莫名的节奏撞在Steve的耻毛上。

“为……为什么？”tony不争气的落下眼泪，咬着牙强忍着疼痛的冲击，“为什么要对我做这种事？”

“你喜欢这个的吧？在飞机上你也……很享受不是吗！”

带着粗重的喘息，Steve嗤笑着再次用力挺腰。

“唔嗯！没有……我……”

“你就是喜欢被人这样侵犯……被人从后面干！你看……”说着Steve的手再付伸向tony的分身，吓得tony往后躲却将自己更深的送进Steve怀里。

“唔！你可真主动！”

不得不承认Steve差点在那一刻去了，而手上沉甸甸的东西被他惦着，恶作剧般的上下甩了两下，探过头在他耳边低语：“你看，你不是才射过吗？现在又变得这么硬了，还嘴硬什么？哼哼……”

Steve恶意的故意往深处顶，引出tony一连串的惨叫，“那之后的几天你有没有感到空虚寂寞？嗯？……有没有想要被这样狠狠地蹂躏？”

“没有……唔！鬼才会……啊……混蛋，把你的东西拔出去……唔嗯……”

脖子上青筋往外冒，Steve的进出粗暴至极，疼的他拼命忍耐。

“你才舍不得我拔出来，你看你的屁股正用力的吸着我……唔……”

Steve边说着下流的话，边大开大合的艹干身下的人，手上也没闲着，沾着前液的手指灵活的套弄着他的分身，粗糙的掌心带着说不明的压迫感，扫过柱体，让原本还有力气骂人的tony一瞬间泄气，腰软地弓起身，双手死死掐着Steve的手臂，呻吟声也跟着从被咬的殷红的嘴唇里泄露出来。

“啊！啊啊啊……别，别再摸了！”

原本就硬挺的分身在对方的抚摸下边的难以自制，亟待解放，无关自身意志，强烈的冲顶欲望让tony声音拔尖，脖颈后仰像是倒在Steve肩头索吻一样，泪水随着紧闭的眼角滑落，落入Steve伸出的舌头上。

“对，就是这样，你就只要感受我，顺从我给予你的快感就好，tony！”

Tony的大脑已经被折磨的一片空白，失去了思考的能力，他艰难的移动手指想去掰开Steve紧握住自己分手的手，但自身的颤抖却让他的动作看起了可笑至极。

“求你……唔嗯！开放手……哈啊……”

“你只要感受这些，然后大喊着……向我……求救……tony，感受到了吗？嗯！你被我侵犯着……在我的手里达到高潮！”

“不……”

哭喊，眼泪，精液随着放开的手一起迸发，tony差点昏过去。而Steve也像是被tony的高潮影响了般，连续几个快冲，也发出沉重而满足的粗喘射在tony的身体里。

“唔……嗯！”

高潮过后，tony的全部重量都交给了Steve，他们粘合在一起，粗喘在房间里回荡，tony无力睁开眼睛，或者回头给对方一巴掌，但他至少还保留一些理智——结，结束了吧？

屁股的疼痛让他隐隐感觉Steve的东西还在身体里跳动着，他不敢动，生怕这种可耻的事情还要继续，僵直的被Steve抱着，低头便能看到拦在自己腰间的手臂上被自己抓的鲜血淋漓。这不禁让他心生害怕——不会被惩罚吧？

下一秒他就被按倒在地板上，只要腰部被抬起，身体内的肉棒又开始了动作。

头上传来低哑的声音：“还没结束……现在还不能结束！”


End file.
